1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates electrical systems, and more particularly to circuit breakers for electrical power distribution systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution systems, such as aircraft electrical systems, commonly employ circuit breakers to provide overcurrent protection for devices connected to the power distribution system. The circuit breakers connect the devices with power sources and are generally responsive to heat from current flowing through the breaker to disconnect the device from the power source when current flow through the breaker approaches a level where the device could be damaged. Such ‘trip’ events remove power from the electrical device, preventing such current flows from damaging the electrical devices.
Trip events can be influenced by breaker internal temperature. Breaker internal temperature is in turn is influenced by resistive heating of current-carrying elements within the breaker, higher currents driving higher internal temperatures. In some circuit breakers heat from acceptable current flows can build within the breaker due to the heat transfer rate between the breaker and the external environment. Such heat buildup can potentially cause the circuit breaker to trip at current flows that do not exceed the rating of the circuit breaker, resulting in a nuisance trip. Nuisance trips can unnecessarily interrupt the operation of devices connected to the circuit breaker, reducing system reliability.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved circuit breaker assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.